Kamen Rider Zi-O
Kamen Rider Zi-O (仮面ライダージオウ Kamen Raidā Jiou) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the twentieth and final series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-ninth series overall. It is also technically the first series in the new era. The series started in September 2nd, 2018, joining Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Build. It will soon be joined by Kishiryu Sentai Ryusouger in February 2019 in the Super Hero Time line-up. The tagline of the show is "Go beyond space-time!" (時空を超えろ！ Jikū wo koero!). Much like Kamen Rider Decade, it commemorates all of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders to date. The English Dub aired in September 14th, 2018. Plot In the fall of 2018, a time machine appears before a hero born in the year 2000. The hero has always dreamed of becoming a king. A mysterious girl appears from the time machine, telling the hero “I come from the year 2068, a world without hope where the king of demons reigns supreme.” The girl has come from the future in a desperate effort to change her own time. The girl then gives the hero an ominous warning “You will become Kamen Rider Zi-O, King of Time, the demon destined to rule the world.” Can this really be the hero’s fate? This is the story of a Kamen Rider who would be king, who will fight to save the past, present, and future, encountering the various Heisei Kamen Riders throughout space-time. Characters Kamen Riders TV ShowEdit * Another Riders Movie/Special-exclusive * Another Riders AlliesEdit * Woz * Tsukuyomi * Junichiro Tokiwa Amanogawa High SchoolEdit * Chuta Ohsugi * Daita Kondou * Chikao Nezu Daitenku TempleEdit * Shibuya Hachioji * Narita Kisarazu Other Allies * Hina Izumi * Misora Isurugi * Daisuke Okubo Legend Riders2Edit Agito Ryuki 555 Den-O Decade OOO Fourze Wizard Gaim Ghost Ex-Aid Build Other Legend RidersEdit VillainsEdit Time JackersEdit * Sworz * Heure * Ora OtherEdit * Orphnochs ** Elephant Orphnoch * Imagin ** Futaros * Dopants ** Masquerade Dopants * Yummies ** Waste Yummy ** Neko Yummy * Greeed * Zodiarts ** Stardust Ninja Dustards * Phantoms ** Ghouls * Inves ** Elementary Inves * Roidmudes ** Low-Class Roidmude * Gamma ** Gamma Commandos * Bugsters ** Bugster Virus ** Aranbura Bugster * Smash ** Strong Smash Hazard * Kasshin Reception Kamen Rider Zi-O has been well-received though it was criticized for it's pacing. The Another Zi-O, Blade and Agito Arcs were met with universal acclaim Controversy Hina's change of voice actress was met with backlash. Kyle had stated that filming was already done by the time the English Dub was made. Not only that, but the original voice actress, which was Jessica Calvero, was unable to reprise her role. Kyle wanted to get her back, but the OOO arc was finished so he had no choice but to replace her. Vic Mignogna reprising his role as Hajime Aikawa was met with major controversy due to the recent allegations that happened to him last month. Certain voice actors were unhappy that he is back to reprise his role (It was only three), especially since he was fired from Rooster Teeth, the current publishers of the Kamen Rider English Dub crew, and Funimation, who is part of the voice cast for Zi-O. The fact that Shinichiro Shirakura, Nobuhiro Mori and Kento Shimoyama had no idea about it doesn't help. Fans then start to blame Mori and Shimoyama for defending Vic under blind accusations and because Monica Rial was very vocal of them bringing Vic back to reprise his role. Similar to Rina Akiyama reprising her role as Mana, despite that it is one of two roles that Yuichi Nakamura played as, the announcement that Kyosuke Kiriya will return to represent Hibiki in Kamen Rider Zi-O didn't sit well with the fanbase at all. The fact that he takes over as the titular rider didn't help. What's worse is that Karen Strassman is set to reprise her role as Kyosuke in the English Dub despite that there were rumors of Christian Potenza voicing him instead. (And while Potenza voiced Nakamura's 2nd character, Yuto Sakurai, he never voiced Kyosuke Kiriya due to his commitment to Total Drama). Nobuhiro Mori has revealed that they actually tried to bring the original Hibiki back but they couldn't because he was fired from his agency. Asumu and Ibuki were considered but the former retired from acting while the latter was unable to reprise his role because of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Episodes : Main article: Kamen Rider Zi-O Episodes Each episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O ends with the year relevant to that particular episode, often the premier year of the original Legend Rider in the case of tribute episodes. Similar to the previous two Rider series, many episodes still use the English language in most of their parts of the episode's title, though there are exceptions. # Kingdom 2068 (キングダム2068 Kingudamu Nisen-rokujūhachi) #* Start of events leading to Kamen Rider Build tribute. # Best Match 2017 (ベストマッチ2017 Besuto Matchi Nisen-jūnana) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Build. # Doctor Gamer 2018 (ドクターゲーマー2018 Dokutā Gēmā Nisen-jūhachi) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. # No Continue 2016 (ノーコンティニュー2016 Nō Kontinyū Nisen-jūroku) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. # Switch On! 2011 (スイッチオン！2011 Suitchi On! Nisen-jūichi) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider 555. # 555・913・2003 (555・913・2003 Faizu Kaiza Nisen-san) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider 555. # Magic Showtime 2018 (マジック・ショータイム2018 Majikku Shōtaimu Nisen-jūhachi) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Wizard. # Beauty & Beast 2012 (ビューティ&ビースト2012 Byūti & Bīsuto Nisen-jūni) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Wizard. # Genm Master 2016 (ゲンムマスター2016 Genmu Masutā Nisen-jūroku) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. # Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 (タカとトラとバッタ2010 Taka to Tora to Batta Nisen-jū) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. # Zi-O On Parade 2018 (ジオウ·オン·パレード2018 Jiō On Parēdo Nisen-jūhachi) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Gaim. # My × My Stage 2013 (オレ×オレのステージ2013 Ore × Ore no Sutēji Nisen-jūsan) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Gaim. # Ghost Hunter 2018 (ゴーストハンター2018 Gōsuto Hantā Nisen-jūhachi) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Decade. # GO! GO! Ghost 2015 (GO!GO!ゴースト2015 GO! GO! Gōsuto Nisen-jūgo) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Decade. # Back to 2068 (バック・トゥ・2068 Bakku to~u Nisen-rokujūhachi) # Forever King 2018 (フォーエバー・キング2018 Fōebā Kingu Nisen-jūhachi) # Happy New Woz 2019 (ハッピーニューウォズ2019 Happī Nyūu Wozu Nisen-jūkyū) # Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 (スゴイ！ジダイ！ミライ！2022 Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Nisen-nijūni) # The Quiz Shock 2040 (ザ・クイズショック2040 Za Kuizu Shokku Nisen-yonjū) # Final Answer? 2040 (ファイナルアンサー？2040 Fainaru Ansā? Nisen-yonjū) # Mirror World 2019 (ミラーワールド2019 Mirā Wārudo Nisen-jūkyū) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ryuki. # Zi-O Strongest! 2019 (ジオウサイキョウー！2019 Jiou Saikyoū! Nisen-jūkyū) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Ryuki. # It's Kikai! 2121 (キカイだー！2121 Kikaidā! Nisen-hyakunijūichi) # Best Friend 2121 (ベスト・フレンド2121 Besuto Furendo Nisen-hyakunijūichi) # Another Zi-O 2019 (アナザージオウ2019 Anazā Jiō Nisen-jūkyū) # GeizRevive! 2019 (ゲイツリバイブ！2019 GeitsuRibaibu! Nisen-jūkyū) # The Beginning of Everything 2009 (すべてのはじまり2009 Subete no Hajimari Nisen-kyū) # Our Goal 2019 (おれたちのゴール 2019 Ore-tachi no Gōru Nisen-jūkyū) # Blade Joker!? 2019 (ブレイド・ジョーカー!?2019 Bureido Jōkā Ni-Sen-Jyu-Kyu) #* Tribute to Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Decade. Movies # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER (仮面ライダー平成ジェネレーションズFOREVER Kamen Raidā Heisei Jenerēshonzu Foebā) # Kamen Rider Zi-O: The Movie (仮面ライダージオウ Kamen Raidā Jiou Za Mubi) Specials # Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan (仮面ライダージオウ 補完計画 Kamen Raidā Jiō Hokan Keikaku) # Kamen Rider Zi-O: Transformation Lessons (仮面ライダージオウ変身講座 Kamen Raidā Jiō Henshin Kōza) # Heisei Kamen Rider 20 Series: Supplementary Plan (平成仮面ライダー20作補完計画 Heisei Kamen Raidā Nijū'saku Hokan Keikaku) # Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off (仮面ライダージオウ スピンオフ Kamen Raidā Jiō Supin'ofu)3 ## Part 1: Rider Time Shinobi (RIDER TIME SHINOBI Raida Taimu Shinobi) ## Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki (RIDER TIME 龍騎 Raida Taimu Ryuki) Cast * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno. English Voice: Justin Brinner * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida. English Voice: Sean Chiplock * Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ): Shieri Ohata. English Voice: Bridget Renshaw * Woz (ウォズ Wozu): Keisuke Watanabe. English Voice: Trey Parker * Heure (ウール Ūru): Rihito Itagaki. English Voice: Max Mittleman * Ora (オーラ Ōra): Ayaka Konno. English Voice: Emilie Claire-Barlow * Swartz (スウォルツ Suworutsu): Kentaro Kanesaki. English Voice: Brad Swaile * Junichiro Tokiwa (常磐 順一郎 Tokiwa Jun'ichirō): Katsuhisa Namase. English Voice: Chris Sabat * Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Oma Zi-O Voices: Rikiya Koyama (小山 力也 Koyama Rikiya) * Ziku-Driver Voice: Yohei Onishi (大西 洋平 Ōnishi Yōhei) * BeyonDriver Voice: AFRO (アフロ Afuro) Guest stars Build * Sento Kiryu (桐生 戦兎 Kiryū Sento, 1-2): Atsuhiro Inukai. English Voice: Marcel Cunningham * Ryuga Banjo (万丈 龍我 Banjō Ryūga, 1-2): Eiji Akaso. English Voice: ? Ex-AidEdit * Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu, 2-4): Hiroki Iijima. English Voice: Robbie Daymond * Hiiro Kagami (鏡 飛彩 Kagami Hiiro, 3-4): Toshiki Seto. English Voice: Chris Patton * Kuroto Dan (檀黎 斗 Dan Kuroto, 8-10): Tetsuya Iwanaga. English Voice: Moo Faiz * Takumi Inui (乾 巧 Inui Takumi, 5-6): Kento Handa. English Voice: Keith Silverstein * Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人 Kusaka Masato, 5-6): Kohei Murakami. English Voice: Jensen Ackles FourzeEdit * Chuta Ohsugi (大杉 忠太 Ōsugi Chūta, 5-6): Takushi Tanaka. English Voice: * Daita Kondo (近藤 大太 Kondō Daita, 5): Kazuyoshi Nagazawa. English Voice: Justin Brinner * Chikao Nezu (根津 誓夫 Nezu Chikao, 5): Yuya Hara (原 勇弥 Hara Yūya) WizardEdit * Kosuke Nitoh (仁藤 攻介 Nitō Kōsuke, 7-8): Tasuku Nagase. English Voice: Derek Stephen Prince OOOEdit * Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji, 9-10): Shu Watanabe. English Voice: Bill Fagerbakke * Hina Izumi (泉 比奈 Izumi Hina, 9-10): Riho Takada. English Voice: Kara Edwards GaimEdit * Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta, 10-12): Gaku Sano. English Voice: Skip Stellrect * Kaito Kumon (駆紋 戒斗 Kumon Kaito, 11-12): Yutaka Kobayashi. English Voice: Ryan Haywood GhostEdit * Takeru Tenkuji (天空寺 タケル Tenkūji Takeru, 12-14): Shun Nishime. English Voice: Ben Diskin * Makoto Fukami (深海 マコト Fukami Makoto, 14): Ryosuke Yamamoto. English Voice: Tom Kenny * Shibuya Hachioji (八王子 シブヤ Hachioji Shibuya, 13): Takuya Mizoguchi (溝口 琢矢 Mizoguchi Takuya) * Narita Kisarazu (木更津ナリタ Kisarazu Narita, 13-14): Reo Kansyuji (勧修寺 玲旺 Kanshūji Reo) DecadeEdit * Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa, 13-16, 27-28): Masahiro Inoue. English Voice: Kyle Hebert * Daiki Kaito (海東 大樹 Kaitō Daiki, 28-30): Kimito Totani. English Voice: Gus Sorola Future RidersEdit * Rentaro Kagura (神蔵 蓮太郎 Kagura Rentaro, 17-18): Hideya Tawada. English Voice: Peter Oldring * Mondo Douan (堂安 主水 Douan Mondo, 19-20): Katsuhiro Suzuki. English Voice: Adam Reid * Rento Makina (真紀那 レント Makina Rento, 23-24): Jingi Irie. English Voice: Greg Chun Ryuki * Shinji Kido (城戸 真司 Kido Shinji, 21-22), Dark Shinji (鏡像の城戸 真司 Kyōzō no Kido Shinji, 21-22): Takamasa Suga. English Voice: Burnie Burns * Daisuke Okubo (大久保 大介 Ōkubo Daisuke, 21-22): Kanji Tsuda. English Voice: Troy Baker Blade * Kazuma Kenzaki (剣崎 一真 Kenzaki Kazuma, 29): Takayuki Tsubaki. English Voice: Grant George * Hajime Aikawa (相川 始 Aikawa Hajime, 29): Ryōji Morimoto. English Voice: Vic Mignogna * Amane Kurihara (栗原 天音 Kurihara Amane, 29): Hikari Kajiwara. English Voice: Jessica Boone Agito * Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi, 31): Toshiki Kashu. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta * Mana Kazaya (風谷 真魚 Kazaya Mana, 31): Rina Akiyama. English Voice: Yeardley Smith * Takahiro Omuro (尾室 隆弘 Omuro Takahiro, 31): Akiyoshi Shibata. English Voice: Hank Azaria Hibiki * Tomizo Todayama (戸田山 登巳蔵 Todoyama Tomizō, 33): Shingo Kawaguchi. English Voice: Crispin Freeman * Kyousuke Kiriya (桐矢 京介 Kiriya Kyōsuke, 33): Yuichi Nakamura. English Voice: Karen Strassman Kiva * Yuri Aso (麻生 ゆり Asō Yuri): Yu Takahashi. English Voice: Kira Vincent Davis * Jiro (次狼 Jirō): Kenji Matsuda. English Voice:' Kabuto * Arata Kagami (加賀美 新 Kagami Arata, 37-38): Yuuki Sato. English Voice: Geoff Ramsay * Sou Yaguruma (矢車 想 Yaguruma Sō, 37-38): Hidenori Tokuyama. English Voice: Dan Woren * Shun Kageyama (影山 瞬 Kageyama Shun, 37-38): Masato Uchiyama. English Voice: Sonny Strait Den-O Trivia * The English Dub will be done by VOXX Studios, Rooster Teeth, and other dubbing companies, marking it the seventh time that multiple dubbing companies have volunteered to dub a season of Kamen Rider. The other six are Ryuki, Den-O, Decade, Fourze, Drive and Build. However, unlike Decade, Zi-O marks as the first time that almost everyone from the past 19 Heisei series have returned. * Zi-O is the second time that YouTuber's are involved in the English Dub. Despite that Rooster Teeth has it's own YouTube channel, they don't technically count due to them debuting in 2003. In that case, Markiplier, Moo, ProZD, Nogla, Lost Pause, and Jacksepticeye are confirmed to have voice roles in the series though it's unclear who will be voicing who. It was eventually confirmed that both BigJigglyPanda and Moo will voice two of the Another Riders though in Moo's case, he reprises his role as Kuroto Dan. This was unfortunately subverted with the rest as the English Dub crew had a lot of trouble with travel arrangements. Rooster Teeth's Geoff Ramsay is the only exception aside from Moo and Panda due to him voicing Arata Kagami. * According to Kyle Howard and Kento Shimoyama, almost everyone from Kuuga to Build will return. * Build and Ex-Aid are among the first worlds that Zi-O will travel as of this writing. Faiz, Fourze and Kosuke from Wizard have been confirmed to appear in Zi-O with Faiz and Fourze appearing at the same episode. * Zi-O marks as the second time that an English voice actress voice the main character. * Zi-O will have at least 2 or 3 returning riders from previous seasons with Ex-Aid having three due to Kuroto Dan returning. * Zi-O marks as the first time that Keith Silverstein reprises his role as Takumi Inui since Faiz, given that Takumi Inui has been voiced by Matt Hill in his other appearances, the latest being Super Hero Taisen 3 Grand Prix. * It was originally unknown if Sota Fukushi, Gentaro's actor, will return in Zi-O considering that Gentaro appeared at the end of Episode 4, but without his face seen. His English Voice actor however will reprise his role. It was confirmed that neither Sota nor Ryo (Gentaro and Ryusei) will return to reprise their roles, mainly due to the both of them filming Bleach, but Sota did in fact record lines for Gentaro in Episode 5. The same can probably be said for Shunya Shiraishi, who was busy during filming. Unlike Fukushi, however, he didn't record any lines. * Zi-O's Australian rating is, surprisingly, MA15+, making it the tenth series in Kamen Rider history to have that rating. The other nine are Kuuga, Agito (Re-Release), Ryuki, Blade, Decade (In it's re-release), Gaim, Ex-Aid, Amazons and Build. The reason why is because despite it's light and softer tone, it still has some dark elements from previous seasons. * After the unexpected success of both Ex-Aid and Build, Zi-O not only has to surpass both shows, but also surpass Decade, which is regarded to many as one of the worst series in Heisei. Not only that but Zi-O has to surpass Gokaiger, which is known as one of the best Anniversary series in Sentai history. * Zi-O's English Dub will be different than it's source material. * Zi-O is the fourth series in Kamen Rider history to have strong language. The other three were Ryuki, Ex-Aid and Build. At any case, Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and to an extent, Woz, had only swore in the English Dub. * Momotaros' placement is an odd case. Not only that he's Den-O but he's also a helper. It was revealed that he's both due his role in Zi-O and HG FOREVER despite rumors of Takeru Satou returing. However, Takeru Satoh did in fact return for Heisei Generations FOREVER so that means both Ryotaro and Momotaros are Den-O, despite that the latter is the Den-O rep for Heisei.